ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
2018 Asia catalog
Ibanez full line catalog for the Asia market. China and Japan each have their own catalogs, so those markets are not covered by this one. The market covered by this catalog also includes much of Africa. Solid body electric guitars Signature models Jake Bowen * JBM100 (page 1) * JBM27 JB Brubaker * JBBM20 new Paul Gilbert * FRM200 new * PGMM31 (page 2) Herman Hi * EGEN18 * EGEN8 Kiko Loureiro * KIKO10BP * KIKOSP2 (page 3) James "Munky" Shaffer * APEX200 * APEX20 Mårten Hagström/ Fredrik Thordendal (Meshuggah) * M8M * M80M (page 4) Fredrik Thordendal * FTM33 Chris Miller * CMM3 new Martin Miller * MM1 new Kevin "Noodles" Wasserman * NDM4 (page 5) Joe Satriani * JS2480 new * JS2450 * JS2410 * JS24P (page 6) * JS140 Marco Sfogli * MSM1 Paul Stanley * PS1CM * PS10 (page 7) * PS120 * PS120L * PSM10 Andy Timmons * AT100CL (page 8) * AT10P Sam Totman * STM3 Steve Vai * JEM7V * JEM77 (Floral Pattern 2) (page 9) * JEM77P * JEM70V * JEMJRSP new * JEMJR (page 10) * JEMJRL new * UV70P Paul Waggoner * PWM100 * PWM10 (page 11) RG series J Custom line * RG8570Z new (page 11) Prestige Uppercut line * RG6UCS Prestige line= * RG2550Z (page 12) * RG652AHM new * RG652AHMFX * RG652LWFX (page 13) * RG752LWFX * RG852MPB * RGR652AHBF new Genesis collection * RG550 new (page 14) * RG570 new * RG521 new Premium line * RG6PFGMLTD Limited model (page 15) * RG1070PBZ * RG1027PBF * RG970QMZ new * RG950FMZ new (page 16) Iron Label line * RGIX6DLB new * RGIX6FDLB new * RGIX7FDLB new * RGIB6 (page 17) Standard line * RGEW521FM new * RGEW521ZC new * RGRT621DPB new * RGRT421 new (page 18) * RGMS7 new * RGMS8 new * RG370AHMZ (page 19) * RG370FMZ * RG370PBZ * RG370ZB * RG350ZB (page 20) * RG350DXZ * RG421AHM new * RG421EX * RG421 * RG7421 (page 21) * RG7420Z new * RG8 * RG9QM GIO line * GRG170DXB (page 35) * GRG170DX new * GRG131DX (page 36) * GRG121DX * GRG7221 (page 39) miKro series / GIO line * GRGM21 RGA series Iron Label line * RGAIX6U (page 22) * RGAIX7U * RGAIX6FM * RGAIX7FM Standard line * RGAT62 new (page 23) * RGA42FM RGD series Prestige Uppercut line * RGD7UCS (page 23) Prestige line * RGD3127 new (page 24) Iron Label line * RGDIM6FM new * RGDIX6PB * RGDIX6MPB new * RGDIX7MPB (page 25) AZ series Prestige line * AZ2402 new (page 25) * AZ2204F new * AZ2204 new (page 26) Premium line * AZ242BC new * AZ242F new * AZ224F new (page 27) S series Prestige line * S6570SK (page 27) * S6570Q * S6521Q (page 28) Premium line * S1070PBZ new Standard line * S621QM * S520 * S521 (page 29) SA series Standard line * SA560MB new (page 29) * SA460QM new * SA260FM new (page 30) GIO line * GSA60 FR series Prestige Uppercut line * FR6UCS (page 30) Iron Label line * FRIX6FEAH ARZ series Prestige Uppercut line * ARZ6UCS (page 31) Talman series Standard line * TM303M (page 31) * TM302PM Artist (AR) series Prestige line * AR2619 (page 32) Standard line * AR720 new * AR420 Roadcore series Prestige line * RC1320 (page 33) Standard line * RC520 * RC220 (page 34) AX series Standard line * AX230T new (page 34) * AX120 new RX series GIO line * GRX70QA * GRX55B (page 37) * GRX40 * GRX20 new (page 38) Jumpstart package GIO line * IJRG200 (page 40) Hollow body electric guitars Signature models George Benson * LGB300 (page 41) * LGB30 * GB10 * GB10SE (page 42) Eric Krasno * EKM100 * EKM10T Pat Metheny * PM200 * PM2 (page 43) John Scofield * JSM100 * JSM20 * JSM10 new Contemporary Archtop series * AFC155 (page 43) * AFC151 * AFC125 * AFC95 new (page 45) Artcore Vintage series * AKJV95 new (page 45) * ASV93 new * ASV10A (page 46) Artstar series Prestige line * AF200 (page 46) * AS200 * AM200 (page 47) Standard line * AS153 Artcore Expressionist series * AF95FM new (page 47) * AG95QA new (page 48) * AS93FM new * AS93FML new Artcore series * AF75G (page 49) * AF75 * AF71F * AF55 (page 50) * AFS75T * AGS73FM * AS83 * AS73G (page 51) * AS73 * AS53 (page 52) * AM53 Electric basses Signature models Sharlee D'Angelo * SDB3 (page 53) Mike D'Antonio * MDB4 Stephen "Thundercat" Bruner * TCB1006 new Reginald "Fieldy" Arvizu * K5 Adam Nitti * AND306 Premium (page 54) Gearld Veasley * GVB1006 * GVB36 Gary Willis * GWB1005 * GWB205 Premium (page 55) * GWB35 UB (Upright Bass) series Ibanez Bass Workshop line * UB804 new (page 55) SR series Ibanez Bass Workshop line * SRAS7 (page 56) * SRH500 * SRH505 new * SRH500F new (page 57) * SRH505F new * SRSC805 * SRMS805 new * SRMS806 new (page 58) * SRF700 * SRF705 * SRC6 Prestige line * SR5000 (page 60) * SR5005 * SR5006 Premium line * SR2600 new (page 61) * SR2605 new * SR1820 new * SR1825 new * SR1400 (page 62) * SR1405 new * SR1300 * SR1305 * SR1306 (page 63) Standard line * SR870 new * SR875 new * SR670 new * SR675 new (page 64) * SR650 * SR655 * SR600 * SR500 (page 65) * SR505 * SR506 * SR400EQM new * SR405EQM new (page 66) * SR370E * SR375E * SR370EF new (page 67) * SR300E * SR300EL * SR300EB (page 68) * SR305EB * SR306EB new GIO line * GSR320 (page 73) * GSR250B new * GSR255B new (page 74) * GSR256B new * GSR200SM new * GSR205SM new * GSR200 (page 75) * GSR200L new * GSR205 miKro series / GIO line * GSRM20B (page 76) BTB series Ibanez Bass Workshop line * BTB845V new (page 59) * BRB845SC * BTB846SC Premium line * BTB1825 new (page 69) * BTB1826 new Standard line * BTB745 * BTB746 (page 70) * BTB747 new ATK series Premium line * ATK810 (page 70) Talman Bass series Standard line * TMB600 (page 71) * TMB100 * TMB30 (page 72) Artcore (hollow core) series Standard line * AFBV200A (page 72) * AGBV200A Jumpstart kits GIO line * IJSR190 Acoustics Acoustic guitars Signature models Joe Satriani * JSA20 (page 77) * JSA5 Steve Vai * EP10 * EP5 (page 78) Artwood Vintage series * AVD80 (page 78) * AVD60 new * AVD10E new (page 79) * AVD10 * AVD11 new * AVC11 new (page 80) * AVN11 new * AVD9CE new * AVC9CE new (page 81) * AVD9 * AVC9 * AVN9 (page 82) Artwood series Traditional acoustic * AC340 new (page 82) * AW65 * AW54 (page 83) * AW54JR new * AN60 Traditional acoustic electric * AW84CE new * AW70ECE (page 84) * AW65ECE * AW54CE * AW5412CE new Performance (PF) series * PF17ECE (page 85) * PF15 * PF15ECE * PF1512 (page 86) * PC12MH * PF2MH AE (Acoustic Electric) series * AE900 (page 87) * AE800 new * AE510 new (page 88) * AE315 new * AE255BT new * AE245 (page 89) * AE245L new * AE2412 new * AE205 new (page 90) * AE205JR new AEW series * AEWC400 new (page 90) * AEWC300 new (page 91) * AEWC32FM new * ACWC31BC new AEG series * AEG10II (page 92) * AEG10NII * AEG8E (page 93) * AEG8EMH * AEG8TNE * AEG1812II new (page 94) Talman series * TCM50 (page 94) * TCY12E * TCY10E (page 95) Acoustic basses * AVNB1E new (page 95) * AVNB1FE new * AVCB9CE new (page 96) * AEB105E new * AEB8E * PCBE12 (page 97) * PCBE12MH * PNB14E new Classical guitars * GA35TCE new (page 98) * GA15 * GA6CE * GA5TCE (page 99) * GA3NJP Piccolo guitar * EWP14WB (page 99) Ukuleles * UEW15E (page 100) * UEWT5 * UKC10 * UKS10 Banjo * B200 (page 101) Mandolin * M510E (page 101) Jampack kits * V50NJP (page 102) * VC50NJP Amplifiers, effects & accessories : Pages 103–140 Full catalog 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia front-back cover.png | Cover 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p1-2.png | pages 1–2 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p3-4.png | pages 2–3 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p5-6.png | pages 4–5 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p7-8.png | pages 6–7 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p9-10.png | pages 9–10 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p11-12.png | pages 11–12 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p13-14.png | pages 13–14 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p15-16.png | pages 15–16 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p17-18.png | pages 17–18 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p19-20.png | pages 19–20 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p21-22.png | pages 21–22 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p23-24.png | pages 23–24 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p25-26.png | pages 25–26 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p27-28.png | pages 27–28 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p29-30.png | pages 29–30 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p31-32.png | pages 31–32 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p33-34.png | pages 33–34 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p35-36.png | pages 35–36 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p37-38.png | pages 37–38 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p39-40.png | pages 39–40 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p41-42.png | pages 41–42 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p43-44.png | pages 43–44 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p45-46.png | pages 45–46 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p47-48.png | pages 47–48 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p49-50.png | pages 49–50 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p51-52.png | pages 51–52 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p53-54.png | pages 53–54 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p55-56.png | pages 55–56 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p57-58.png | pages 57–58 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p59-60.png | pages 59–60 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p61-62.png | pages 61–62 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p63-64.png | pages 63–64 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p65-66.png | pages 65–66 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p67-68.png | pages 67–68 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p69-70.png | pages 69–70 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p71-72.png | pages 71–72 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p73-74.png | pages 73–74 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p75-76.png | pages 75–76 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p77-78.png | pages 77–78 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p79-80.png | pages 79–80 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p81-82.png | pages 81–82 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p83-84.png | pages 83–84 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p85-86.png | pages 85–86 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p87-88.png | pages 87–88 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p89-90.png | pages 89–90 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p91-92.png | pages 91–92 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p93-94.png | pages 93–94 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p95-96.png | pages 95–96 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p97-98.png | pages 97–98 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p99-100.png | pages 99–100 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p101-102.png | pages 101–102 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p103-104.png | pages 103–104 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p105-106.png | pages 105–106 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p107-108.png | pages 107–108 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p109-110.png | pages 109–110 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p111-112.png | pages 111–112 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p113-114.png | pages 113–114 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p115-116.png | pages 115–116 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p117-118.png | pages 117–118 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p119-120.png | pages 119–120 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p121-122.png | pages 121–122 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p123-124.png | pages 123–124 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p125-126.png | pages 125–126 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p127-128.png | pages 127–128 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p129-130.png | pages 129–130 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p131-132.png | pages 131–132 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p133-134.png | pages 133–134 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p135-136.png | pages 135–136 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p137-138.png | pages 137–138 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia p139-140.png | pages 139–140 Sources * 2018 Full Line catalog for Asia (PDF), from Ibanez Asia website, archived December 2018 See also * 2018 China catalog * 2018 Europe catalog * 2018 Germany & Eastern Europe catalog * 2018 Japan catalog * 2018 North & South America (excl. USA) and Oceania catalog * 2018 USA catalog * 2018 USA winter new product catalog Category:Ibanez catalogs Category:2018 catalogs Category:Asia catalogs